Beast: Boyfriend and Breakfast
by Salazar Marvolo
Summary: Part of the Beastverse. Ichigo and Kisuke spent their day together as lovers. 'Strawberries? How...kinky.' Smut and Fluff. Can be read independently.


**Boyfriend and Breakfast **

**A/N: Another part in the Beastverse. Ichigo and Kisuke spent their day together as lovers. **

**Lots of fluff and smut. No real plot, but a few flashbacks to the happenings of 'Beast' and 'Beast: Broken Chains'. Can be read independently. I hope you like this installment too :) **

**Of course, a lot of smut is waiting for you here too! Check out my profile for more info on the Beastverse! The next installment is either going to be an AU or 'Mark of Exile'. **

**Feel free to let me know how you liked this story. I'm always happy about any reviews and comments I get.**

**This installment can be read independently. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

* * *

Kisuke mumbled something incoherent as he turned around in his bed. The cold morning air blew inside the small bed room through the opened window. Kisuke shuddered, the biting air felt like needles on the bare skin of his shoulders and neck. With another mumble he tried to dive deeper underneath his thick blanket. It was thick and heavy and just perfect. Kisuke never wanted to leave.

Blindly he started searching the space next to him, trying to reach for the warmth of his lover. He almost whined as he felt the empty space next to him.

A deep chuckle reached his ears.

"What's with you?" His lover asked.

"Cold." Kisuke responded with a whine.

Another chuckle before he heard the sound of soft feet tapping over the floor and a window being shut; immediately the cold subsided.

"You could have just shut the window by yourself, you know that right?" He heard an amused voice, close to his right. The bed dipped as his lover sat down behind him on the edge of the bed. He felt him lean closer and brush a tender kiss onto Kisuke stubbly cheek.

Kisuke pulled a face. "Don't wanna get up."

A laugh this time. "Lazy old man."

Kisuke turned around and grinned up at Ichigo. "Brat." He snarked back.

"Are you feeling okay?" Ichigo asked him gently, leaning closer and touching his forehead against Kisukes; their noses bumping together intimately.

Kisuke hummed and nodded. His back was aching slightly, but it was the good kind of ache. A soreness that reminded him of Ichigo and Ichigo alone.

Kisuke tilted up his face and made a small sound. Ichigo snorted a laugh.

"Needy old man." Ichigo whispered fondly against his lips before sealing them into a kiss. Kisuke hummed again in satisfaction, wrapping his arms around Ichigos neck and pulling him closer and on top of him as he did.

"Trying to get me back into bed this early in the day?" Ichigo asked him, breathless form their kiss and with slight incredulity. Kisuke only grinned.

"I had actually only planned on dragging you into bed, so you can warm me up some more but if that is the kind of warming up you would rather do, who am I to say no?" Kisuke asked him breezily, keeping the edge of teasing and mirth alight in his eyes.

Ichigo laughed again.

Kisuke reveled in it. It was a pure sound. Deep and throaty. Honest. It was a far cry from the angry, always frowning teenager he had met almost 5 years ago. This Ichigo was radiant. Happy and confident. He still frowned. It was an intrinsic part of him, but his frown would melt away ever so often when he was with Kisuke. Replaced with laughter and smiles and relaxed open faces.

Kisuke was pretty sure that this - this time he had with Ichigo was the happiest he had ever been. He would never regret the day Ichigo had first kissed him. Had forced him into acknowledging the feelings he had been harboring for so long.

They had had bumps along the way; one of them being Isshin and his overprotective nature, others just being bad luck and timing. Yet here they were. Years later and still happy. Content with their lives and each other.

"How about you stay here and warm yourself up – no not like that you pervert – and I go down and make breakfast?" Ichigo asked, pressing a kiss to Kisukes nose and breaking him out of his thoughts.

"Breakfast in bed? You spoil me." Kisuke sang back happily.

Ichigo snorted again. "Nothing new there."

He pressed another kiss to Kisukes cheek, almost unable to help himself when it came to touching and caressing the older man before he got up and wandered out of the room.

Ichigo hummed softly under his breath as he made his way downstairs to the kitchen. He reached out with his hand and traced it over the wall of their hallway. Feeling the rough and uneven tapestry beneath his fingertips. He had to remove his hand as he came across the picture hung up proudly in the middle of their home.

The Vizard, Yoruichi, Tessai and the kids, Kisuke and him arms around each other and smiling for the camera.

Taking the picture had been pure chaos.

Hiyori wouldn't hold still, insistent on kicking Shinji in the face; Mashiro kept falling asleep and Love continuously pulled out some manga to read.

A small smile grazed Ichigos lips as he thought back on the day. It had been the first New Year he had spent together with Kisuke. Everybody had agreed to meet and celebrate together. They had wandered outside to the riverbank and watched the fireworks.

Kisuke had stood close to him, almost automatically Ichigo had reached out and placed a hand onto his back, pulling him closer. Kisuke had turned his head in surprise. Ichigo had also turned his head. They had stared at each other for a long time.

The fireworks were quickly forgotten and the sounds around them drowned away as they looked at each other. Ichigo had given in first, leaning down and kissing Kisuke on the lips gently. The low whistle that had reached their ears after what could have been hours of getting lost in each other, had been their only call back to reality.

It was the story of how they had 'come out' to their impromptu family.

Shinji had grinned and made some lewd comment, Yoruichi not far behind as she smiled at them mischievously. Ichigo couldn't have cared less for their shenanigans and simply went back to kissing Kisuke; quieting the other man's protests with kisses until he relaxed back into his arms. It was one of his happiest memories.

He had many things he cherished now. Many people in his life he would give his life for without a thought. And of course, he had Kisuke. When he first met the man; green hakama and clogs with that blasted stripped hat and cheap paper fans; he would have never guessed where their relationship would take them.

He definitely would have never guessed that he was content in the knowledge that the older man was upstairs stretched across their shared bed while Ichigo prepared breakfast in their kitchen.

But that was before. That was during a time when he would have never guessed for something genuinely good to come his way.

He had kept waiting for the other shoe to drop.

Because good things didn't come to him without a price. One could argue that having Aizen on his heels and fighting in a war at 15, fighting in another war not even two years later and killing people left and right before he had even reached maturity, was enough of a burden…but Ichigo…Ichigo had always waited for the day that someone would swoop in and take away his happiness.

It was irrational. He knew now Kisuke wouldn't leave him and he knew the other man could stand his own in a fight easily. He had after all been the one to teach Ichigo. But the irrational fear had been with him for a considerable amount of time before he had been able to move past it. Maybe their many trials had played a part in that. At the end of the day they had always found back to each other; no questions asked, and no grudges held. They were Kisuke and Ichigo. And nobody would be able to break that apart.

Shaking his head to clear his thought Ichigo finally moved past the picture and into the kitchen. Almost on auto pilot he started preparing breakfast, humming a random song under his breath as he bustled about, the clatter of the pots and pans creating a undercurrent of rhythm to his humming.

A fond smile grazed his features as he remembered his and Kisukes first breakfast together. It had been after that faithful night of their first kiss. Tessai and the kids had evacuated the house sometime before they had woken up.

After they had finally managed to vacate the bed they had made their way towards the kitchen. Ichigo had offered to make breakfast without a second thought. He still remembered Kisukes surprised yet amused and intrigued face at the suggestion as the other man motioned for him to use the kitchen however he wished. He had made a traditional Japanese breakfast for them. He still remembered Kisukes surprised face after taking a bite of the fish Ichigo had made.

"This is actually good!" he had exclaimed.

Ichigo had pulled a face at him. "You really thought I would have offered to cook if I was a shitty cook?" He had asked him rather exasperated.

Kisuke had looked at him unapologetically. "No offense Ichigo but you do not appear to be a person even slightly interested in cooking."

Ichigo had snorted at that. "Looks can be deceiving, Hat'n'Clogs. I…learned how to cook after mom died. Yuzu was way to young back then and Dad was really busy all the time, so I asked the granny down the street to teach me. When Yuzu became ten I taught her everything I know and now she has surpassed me by lightyears…"

Kisuke had looked at him and smiled.

"I'd like to have your sisters cooking one day then." He had said with a soft smile.

Ichigo had blushed and looked away in embarrassment.

"Sure." He had forced out before focusing back on his food.

The smile on his face grew in radiance at the memory. Yuzu and Kisuke had hit if off almost immediately when they had met. But Yuzu had such a light and innocent air about her that it was almost impossible not to get along with his little sister right from the start. Still the worry of having Kisuke meet his sisters had melted away the second he had heard Yuzus soft giggling and seen Kisukes usual antics.

Ichigo looked up from the food that was sizzling in the pan in front of him as he heard the padding of soft feet coming down the stairs and towards the kitchen. Kisuke arrived, a blanket thrown around his shoulders and feet bare as he only wore his boxers and a white shirt.

"Hey, breakfast is almost ready…I thought you didn't want to get up." Ichigo asked as he refocused on frying the fish instead of letting his lover's smooth alabaster skin distract him from his task.

"Hnn…I'm still undecided whether getting up was the right choice…" Kisuke mumbled, leaning against the kitchen counter and watching Ichigo. "…but I like watching you cook." He admitted then, the smile on his face was soft only accentuated by his ruffled hair and the remains of tiredness in his eyes.

Ichigo felt the heat rise in his neck at Kisukes words but forced himself to concentrate back on his task. Kisuke managed to distract him too easily. The man had something about him that made Ichigo abandon everything he thought was normal or usual.

"I-chi-go." The older man sang into his ear as he stepped closer. He reached out and circled his arms around Ichigos waist. Deciding to be a tease he quickly dropped his hands and gave Ichigos crotch a squeeze.

"Kisuke!" Ichigo called in indignation, the other mans breath was still tickling his ear and his hand had yet to vacate its place. The other knew exactly what to do to drive him crazy. With a growl Ichigo turned off the stove and moved the pan to the side. He grabbed Kisukes hands and forced them away from him, folding them and pulling Kisuke closer.

He turned towards Kisuke and advanced on him, drawing him closer and into his arms quickly.

"Changed your mind about needing that warming up?" He drawled as he pulled Kisuke even closer by the waist. He nuzzled his face into Kisukes neck gently, taking a deep breath of the sleepy scent his lover was emitting. It was true, the other was absolutely infuriating most of the time yet Ichigo could not help wishing to pull him even closer. To hold him that little bit tighter.

"Maybe." Kisuke purred lowly as he placed his arms around Ichigos neck and pulled him towards eyelevel. A grin stretched slowly over his face as he saw the beginnings of arousal and an undercurrent of teasing in Ichigos eyes.

"Too bad you vacated the bed. You know I won't allow you to crawl back into it now, don't you?" Ichigo asked him, a teasing quality to his voice.

"Ohh?" Kisuke inquired playfully. "So, you intend to take me right here? In the kitchen? How indecent!"

Ichigo felt the blush stretch from his ears to his cheeks rather quickly and grabbed onto Kisukes waist even tighter. The man really was the most infuriating person he had ever had the misfortune of meeting. From his smile to his clothes and his fan, the cane he liked to swirl around while walking and his relaxed whistling – everything about this man made him furious. And aroused.

"Who said anything about 'taking you'?" Ichigo asked as he leaned closer and whispered the words into Kisukes ear. "I have half a mind of just letting you stand here and deal with your own problem." The last part was underlined by his hand dripping to Kisukes ass and giving it a firm squeeze. "Really Kisuke…you're just so naughty." Ichigo purred before lifting his hand and delivering a sharp slap onto Kisukes ass.

Kisuke yelped at the sudden pain spreading though his behind but didn't let himself be deterred.

"Yes, quite naughty, aren't I? Why don't you do something about it?" He whispered lowly, locking his arms behind Ichigos neck and drawing him closer.

Their lips were separated by a hairsbreadth and Kisuke could feel Ichigos hot pants on his face. Before he could however, close that last small distance Ichigo had already moved both his hands to Kisukes waist and was picking him up.

Kisuke emitted an undignified squeak at the sudden movement and clung onto his younger lover as he growled and started walking out of the kitchen. But instead of making his way towards the staircase leading up to their bedroom, Ichigo took a sharp turn right and headed straight for their Dining room table.

He disposed himself of Kisuke on top of the table rather quickly.

"Stay." He growled at him before leaving to go back into the kitchen. Kisuke had no idea what to do besides listening to Ichigos command. He gently lowered the blanket still thrown across his shoulders and let it pool beside him on the floor. With a small sigh he let himself fall backwards onto the table. He got up again quickly as he heard footstep grow closer. Ichigo came back into view not long afterwards.

"Since you decided that our plans for breakfast were only number two on your priority list, I decided why not combine both." Ichigo said with a smirk and raised a small bowl. Kisuke felt his eyebrows shoot up. "I had planned on saving them for later tonight…but well…can't be helped." Ichigo mumbled quietly as he drew closer. Finally, Kisuke was able to cast a look into the bowl Ichigo had been carrying.

Strawberries.

Ripe and full and quite a few of them. With a smile Ichigo pulled out a tube of whipped cream.

Kisukes felt the grin on his face stretching.

"Kinky." He whispered, approval thick in his voice. Ohh yes his lover truly was amazingly surprising at times. And Kisuke loved it that way.

"Ohh I know…I learned form the best." Ichigo whispered back as he placed the fruits and cream on the table and towered over his lover.

Kisuke couldn't help but laugh. He still remembered the first day they had gotten together. And Ichigo had the nerve to accuse him of being the one that corrupted Ichigo.

Ichigo looked at him incredulously for a second. "Yes?" He finally asked, as it became apparent that his lover wouldn't stop laughing or filling him in any time soon.

"You…you were plenty of kinky before you even met me, Ichigo!" Kisuke wheezed. "I'll only say: Choker, rope, spanking." Kisuke said calming down finally and looking at the blushing Ichigo in front of him.

"Really I thought you were too young for amnesia." Kisuke teased gently.

"Tch, let's just say we're both plenty of kinky and leave it at that." Ichigo mumbled grumpily.

Kisuke chuckled and reached for the bowl, he took on of the strawberries and held it between his teeth. With a fake coy look, he leaned closer to Ichigo, offering him the fruit as a token of peace. Ichigo hummed as he leaned closer and bit off half of the strawberry in Kisukes mouth.

The sweet, heavy taste immediately filled Kisukes mouth. Ichigo quickly closed the distance between them and sealed their lips together. Even after the last remnants of sweetness had long since left they kept chasing the others taste with their tongues. Ichigo was leaning even further on top of Kisuke, forcing him to lie down on top of the table.

"You ready?" Ichigo asked then, a darker gleam entering his eyes as he leaned down further.

"Ohh hell yes!" Was Kisukes enthused answer.


End file.
